Reencuentro de los peleadores
by Roxy-Kazami
Summary: este fic se trata de una fiesta de reencuentro entre viejo y nuevos amigos si quieren saber los que pasara pasen y lean por fa SxA RxF DxR AxM


**Bueno aquí yo con otro fic que ojala les guste y será extraño pero soñé toda esta broma XD**

**Anubias: que modos tienes tu para obtener ideas**

**Roxy: la verdad ni cuenta tenia en ese entonces^^U**

**Shun: bueno ojala no sea como los otros**

**Roxy: tal vez ¬w¬**

**Chicos: O.O**

**Roxy: na mentira bueno que empiece^^**

Una noche en la casa de Runo

Alice, Runo, Mira y Julie se estaban arreglando para una fiesta o mejor dicho un reencuentro con sus amigos después de acabar con en neathia planearon una fiesta para que todos se conocieran y las chicas conocieran amigos nuevos

Julie: chicas que me pongo algo casual o sexy-probándose atuendos y tirando lo que no le gustara-

Runo: ¡Julie decídete de una buena vez eres la única que falta¡-dijo echando humo-

Mira: calma Runo esta ansiosa de ver a Billy

Alice: Mira tienen razón ya no peleen

Runo/Julie: ella empezó-señalándose una a la otra-

Alice/Mira: no importa quien empezó

Runo/Julie: esta bien

Mientras Julie terminaba de vestirse las 3 chicas solo se daban unos leves toques finales

Runo un vestido blanco con rosa con volados rosados una boina amarillo pastel unos zapatos marrones con medias azul oscuro

Mira vestía un vestido de jeans con un cinturón rojo una chaqueta azul oscuro y unas sandalias azul oscuro de cordones

Alice vestía una falda blanca con un listón verde pasto un top verde con una chaqueta corta verde con amarillo y unas botas blancas con amarillo que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas

Y después de horas Julie se puso un mino short negro con un cinturón blanco un top blanco con negro y unas zapatillas blancas

Cuando dijo marucho que vendrían por nosotras?-pregunto la vestal

Bueno…el dijo que a las 8 y son las 7pm-dijo Alice dando un gran suspiro-faltan una hora que hacemos

Yo no se pero no voy a esperar-dijo Runo-mejor vámonos y lleguemos antes

Estas loca nena es muy tarde además esta muy lejos-menciono Julie

Pues…vallamos en las patinetas de los chicos-propuso Runo

No me parece mala idea-dijo Mira y trajo las patinetas-

Cada una tomo una y se fueron hasta la mansión de marucho pero tuvieron uno que otro inconveniente

Mira iba bien ya que le habían enseñado

Runo lo hacia bien pero por temor se callo una vez

Julie ni siquiera pudo pararse y tuvo que caminar todo el camino

Y Alice no tuvo ningún problema y siguió tranquila

Oye Alice no sabia que supieras patinar-dijo la oji-verde

Bueno alguien me enseño-respondió la peli-roja

Ese alguien se llama Shun-dijo Julie codeando a su amiga

Tal…vez-dijo levemente sonrojada Alice

Vamos ya déjenla que llegaremos tarde-menciono Mira y siguieron su camino

/con los chicos/

HAAYY LAS CHICAS TARDAN MUCHO-dijo cierto castaño agarrándose los pelos

CALLATE DAN-gritaron Ace, Shun y Billy

Huy perdón-dijo el castaño

De nada sirve que nos desesperemos será mejor solo esperar-dijo el ninja con su típica pose en la pared

Ok-dijeron los otros

/mas tarde/

Después de patinar unos 29 minutos las chicas llegaron a la mansión de Marucho hay Kato las recibió dejaron las patinetas y se fueron al jardín

HAY adoro el jardín de la casa de Marucho-chillo Julie

Pero no chilles-regaño Runo

Amargadita-dijo bajo Julie

Hola ustedes deben ser las amigas de Dan no?-dijo una voz detrás de ellas y las 4 voltearon viendo a una chica peli-azul oscuro y ojos verdes-hola mi nombre es Fabia Sheen la chica de neathia-

Hola yo soy Alice y ella son Runo, Julie y Mira-dijo señalando a cada una

Así que ustedes son las chicas que Dan nos a mencionado-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas-

Hola y tu eres?-pregunto Mira

Mi nombre es Ren Krawler un gusto-dijo el chico

Chicos no los vi llegar-dijo un pequeño niño rubio

Hola Marucho-dijeron todos

Detrás de Marucho venían Shun, Dan, Ace y Billy(n/a: no se mucho de ropa para hombre así que todos los chicos están como e M.S Ace y Billy como en new vestrioa y Ren y Fabia como en G.I)

Las chicas y los chicos no hablaban solamente se veían entre si sin decir una sola palabra y Marucho, Ren y Fabia solo los veían extraño

Oigan respiren-dijo Fabia algo burlona

Parecen estatuas-dijo el guandaliano con una gota tipo anime-

Habrá manera de despertarlos-pregunto Marucho-

A la de tres gritamos si-dijo Ren

Ok-dijeron los otros dos

Bueno…1…2..3 ¡DESPIERTEN!-gritaron loes tres –

Ese grito los despertó a todos los chicos cayeron al piso y las chicas cayeron sobre ellos Alice sobre Shun Runo sobre Dan Mira sobre Ace y Julie sobre Billy

*_si no lo estuviera biendo no lo creería*_-pensaron Ren, Fabia y Marucho conteniendo la risa

Los chicos aun seguían en el suelo mirándose directamente los chicos ya se estaban sonrojando y las chicas ya lo estaban a mas no poder y cuando reaccionaron se levantaron rápido y voltearon al otro lado y los chicos igual

Lo siento nunca pensé que despertarlos pasaría un lindo accidente-dijo picarona Fabia

Que accidente tan comprometedor-dijo un picaro Ren

KAWEI yo quiero ser el padrino de todos los niños que quede claro-dijo un alegre Marucho

MARUCHO!-gritaron en forma de reproche los novios (Todos: NO SOMOS NOVIOS! Yo: no me interrumpan o serán muertos¬¬ Todos: O.O ok)

Chicas porque tardaron tanto-empezó con el regaño Dan-

Tarado llegamos antes de la hora-dijo una enojada Runo jalándole la oreja a Dan-

Auch Auch AUCH-se quejo un adolorido Dan- Runo eso duele ya suéltame

Suéltalo creo que ya se arrepintió-dijo Fabia tratando de hacer que lo suelte

Bien pero que no se pase haciéndose el macho mas macho de todos-dijo Runo y le suéltala oreja-

Guau Dan te la dejo rojita-dejo Marucho

Runo pa la próxima jálame del cuello-dijo Dan sobándose la oreja

Si quieres lo hago ahora mismo-

ERES UNA LOCA-grito Dan

Y TU UN ARROGANTE-dijo enojada Runo

YA CALLENSE-gritaron Alice y Shun poniéndose en medio de los dos

Hay no son lindos hasta saben lo que dirá el otro-dijo Julie con corazoncitos en los ojos

No son tiernos-dijo Fabia

Cuando es la boda-dijeron Marucho, Ren, Billy y Ace

YA BASTA- dijeron los dos sonrojados

Ya basta vallamos a comer que me muero de hambre-dijo Dan tocándose la barriga y a rodo les corrió una gota tipo anime

Bueno…ya están haciendo la cena y preparando los cuartos que hacemos mientras?-dijo Marucho

HAGAMOS UNA COMPETENCIA DE KARAOKE-chillo Julie

No tengo ganas- dijo Runo

Entonces que hacemos porque ya me aburrí- dijo Billy

Juguemos a las carreras de sacos ºwº- sugirió Dan (n/a: como siempre sugiere una pendejada Dan: TE HOY)

Que acaso tenemos 8 años?- dijo el ojigris

….-penso por momentos el castaño-…si

(todos caen tipo anime con una gota en la cabeza)

Amo Marucho ya esta lista la cena- dijo Kato entrando la la sala-

Justo a tiempo gracias Kato- dijo Marucho que aun segui en el piso por la caída al igual que lo otros-

HORA DE COMER- grito Dan y fue corriendo a al comedor-

Los demás chicos solo lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza y luego fueron al comedor

En la cena Dan y Billy parecían tener una competencia de quien comía mas, Julie solo se miraba en la cuchara como si fuera un espejo, Runo regañaba al par por lo malos modales al comer, Ren, Fabia y Marucho hablaban mientras Mira, Alice, Ace y Shun comían normalmente mientras veían tales escenas que para ellos eran cotidianas

Pasaron las horas hasta que se dieron las diez de la noche

ES HORA DE DORMIR Y SOÑAR CON LOS ANGELITOS- dijo el castaño-

Los chicos lo vieron con gotas en la cabeza

Y bueno dormiremos por separado?-pregunto el guandaliano

Pues…si quieren hay suficientes habitaciones oh…si quieres pueden dormir en parejas como a ustedes les parezca mas cómodo- dijo el pequeño rubio de lentes

HAY QUE SEAN EN PAREJA YO CON BILLY- grito Julie y se aferro al brazo de Billy-

ok….-dijo el niño con la típica gota en la cabeza-

pues…entonces yo ire con Fabia-dijo el peli-plateado cuyas palabras hicieron sonrojar levemente a la neathiana-

ok yo con Ace-dijo Mira

por mi esta bien- acepto elpeli-verde

esta bien entonces yo con Alice- Dijo el peli-negro con total serenidad lo cual sorprendió a algunos en especial a Alice-

en…encerio..-pregunto la peli-naraja

claro porque no- dijo el ninja- oh acaso n¡te molesa?

No para nada esta bien- dijo nerviosa la peli-naraja

No me queda de otra que ir con Dan- dijo la peli-azul

Muy bien chicos buenas noches- dijo el peueño rubia- a por cierto los demás llegan mañana o pasado- dijopara luego retirase-

Ok hora de dormir- dijo el castaño y se fue hacia su habitación junto con Runo al igual que los demás con su respectiva pareja-

**Roxy: bueno hasta hay recuerdo el sueño**

**Shun: solo eso? aun te falta mas te vale que el próximo sea buen**

**Roxy: ya lo veras ninja de pacotilla**

**Shun: cuidado con lo que dices nena**

**Anubias: NO VALLAN A EMPEZAR CON SUS PELEAS**

**Roxy/Shun: ¬¬ok**

**Anubias: perdonen a estos dos solo pa pelear sirven los hermanos esperamos que les haya gustado el cap dejen reviews lo veremos luego**

**Shun: OYE NO ME ROBES MIS LINES PERRO**

**Anubias: PERRO TU ABUELA**

**Roxy: y solo los hermanos se peleean eh¬¬ **


End file.
